24
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: Naruto Sasuke and Sakura now jounin have a problem war with the sound village moving war might break out meanwhile Naruto must deal with his inner demon which makes him consider leaving the people he loves naruhina written like the tv show 24


The following takes place between 5 am and 6am

A man could be seen running from across rooftops to get to the location. Arriving he hurriedly knocked on the door, at first nothing then after knocking again a voice came out.

I'm coming

A tall blond opened the door, twenty-one year old Jounin Naruto Uzumaki gave a yawn and scratching his head asked

What is it?

The other Ninja a man who wore a black cloak and mask held out a scroll

Urgent message for you sir

Naruto's face showed more alertness as he took the scroll, reading the scroll his face gave a mixture of confusion and worry after reading it he handed it back to the ninja

Fine alright go and get Sasuke and Sakura and tell them to meet me the Hokage's office

Yes sir

Also contact Kakashi and Yamato I should need their help

But sir their on missions they won't be back for a couple hours

Fine alright just get Sasuke and Sakura tell them it's important

Yes sir

And then with a poof of smoke the ninja vanished, Naruto went back inside and started pulling on clothes and voice from his bed sounded quietly.

What are you doing?

Naruto longed to get back into bed but knew that he couldn't speaking quickly he spoke

I've got a mission an S rank

Is it urgent?

Yeah I've got to….

But two arms wrapped around his chest and stopped him from moving

Stop, breath, relax

Naruto did as he was told and took in a deep breath holding it in and then exhaled. Then he felt two delicate warm hands slowly massage his shoulders, closing his eyes he enjoyed the feeling

Do you remember what we talked about?

Yeah I do but why now?

Because it's important to me and my father needs to know

Naruto turned around and kissed Hinata and with extreme effort of will pulled himself away.

I'll be back soon

Ok be safe

**5:05:58**

**5:10:43**

The black ops ninja once knocked on the door of another house but this time a voice came from inside the house

What do you want?

The voice sounded tired and annoyed

Your presence has been requested sir

The voice called out again

By who

Head Jounin Naruto Uzumaki

Hold on I'll be right out!

After a waiting a while the door finally opened Sasuke Uchiha stood inside and had a face of clear annoyance all over him

What does he want?

He's requested yours and Sakura's immediate presence on an urgent matter

Their was a short pause as Sasuke clearly was thinking this over

Well you can tell Naruto I can't come and neither can Sakura

Sasuke was about to slam the door but the ninja persisted

He told me to tell you it was important

Sasuke paused again

Son of a bitch all right I'll go I'll be their soon

Thank you sir

And with that the ninja vanished

Sasuke went inside and shook a bulge hidden under a cover a pink haired head poked out

What is it?

Naruto want us at the Hokage's ASAP

A were on vacation and B were on our honeymoon

I know but he said it's important

Fine when I see him though I'm gonna kill him

Kissing her on the forehead he smiled and said

I'll help

**5:10:46**

**5:15:00**

Naruto smiled as he greeted his two teammates

Hey thanks for coming

This was received by a slap across Naruto's face

Sakura held him by the neck

This had better be important

Naruto's face grew serious and Sakura let go, she knew Naruto was only ever like this when it was life or death

Let's talk in here

Naruto walked in with his teammates into the Hokage's office, Tsunade was looking outside the window when they came in

You're late

Sorry Hokage Sama but I just got to sleep

A ninja should be able to react in seconds and what do you mean just got to sleep?

Naruto blushed a deep shade of red and Sasuke nudged him in the back and quietly whispered in his ear

How the hell did you make Head Jounin?

Tsunade waved it off

It doesn't matter so Naruto you called us hear so let's hear it

Naruto's face stiffened as he spoke

From what I've gathered so far it seems Orochimaru isn't dead

All three of them gave a face of shock

How is this possible?

Well my source tells me that it's more likely that The Sound Village which Orochimaru was lead of has started moving again from small to big things they completely took over the Land of Ice and is acting with more purpose now.

That doesn't explain how Orochimaru isn't dead

Yeah

Sasuke cut in

Remember I saw him die Itachi sealed him away in some special sword

Yes but from what my source says it would appear that Kabuto Yakushi who we've been looking for quite some time now failed to overcome the part of Orochimaru he integrated into himself completely took him over and that part of Orochimaru is now at the lead.

Tsunade cut in

What is this source?

He's one of the protected undercover agents we have, as you know each village has a couple undercover agents in each others village just in case and the one we've stationed in the sound village of what was left of it told us this

Why wasn't I told about this?

I was a covert op only myself Kakashi and Yamato knew about this

And you saw fit to not tell me that the sound village was strengthening its forces

With all due respect there's more important things at stake now I just received a scroll from my undercover agent he's scared out of his wits he says he's got information vital to Konoha's survival but was to risky to write down so in approximately three hours I'm supposed to meet him at the abandoned village if Takanah for extraction I just need you to give the green light

Tsunade bore her eyes down into Naruto's calm blue ones's and eventually spoke

Ok you can proceed but as soon as this is over you will be judged on your actions

Thank-you Hokage Sama

Naruto turned to face Sasuke and Sakura

First of let me just say sorry for waking you especially during this time period but I trust you more than anyone and would like your assistance in the extraction

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and sighed in union

All right we'll help you owe us big for this

Yeah I do

Sasuke then whispered so Sakura couldn't hear

How's things with you and Hinata

Great yeah we've been going out a whole yeah and her father's completely clueless

Sucks to be you

Shut up

**5:25****:30**

**5:30****:28**

Naruto ushered both Sasuke and Sakura into a conference room where they started to talk

Right So here's what's going to happen where going to the abandoned Takanah where we'll rendezvous with the undercover agent but before that we'll be meeting up with Kakashi and Yamato an hour before the meeting then once were their we will act as bodyguards for him until we return to Konoha any questions

Sasuke leaned over to Sakura's ear

What happened to the goofball Naruto?

Don't know maybe he died when he got a girlfriend

Naruto gave a look of annoyance

Yeah fine just be at the gate in half and hour

Check

**5:35****:00**

**5:40****:00**

Naruto was walking down the hallway when suddenly a massive amount of pain hit him clutching his head he pulled himself into an empty room

**Soon I will be free **

Ah stop it stop it!

**Soon!**

ENOUGH!

Is something wrong sir?

Naruto turned to face a black op Ninja and gasping for air managed to reply

Yes I'm fine what is it?

A message from Jounin Kakashi Hatake he says their in position and awaits your arrival

Good alright send a message that we'll be with them soon

Yes sir

Naruto gave him a small threatening glance telling him to forget what he saw and the ninja nodded curtly and left. Leaving the room he came upon the one person he least wanted to meet.

Ah Naruto Kun I've been meaning to talk to you

Lord Hizashi I can only spare a brief minute

Well my daughter has requested that I talk to you she's been acting strange ever since that diplomatic mission you and she took to the village hidden in the mist.

Naruto was unable to maintain a blush fortunately this was missed by Hizashi. That mission had been completed on its first day which left 6 days for……. Bonding

Ah yes well you see I've been meaning to tell you something Hinata and I are…

Yes go on

Luckily Naruto was saved by Shikimaru who had come to talk to Naruto

Excuse me Lord Hizashi I need to talk to Naruto for a minute

Oh of course some other time

Naruto nodded and turned to Shikimaru

What is it?

We've received Intel that from the Sound village's current location they could attack us

Right get Sai ask him to coordinate a defensive perimeter but stay in the loop

Got you

**5:50:38**

**5:55:00**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were outside the Konoha gates; Naruto turned and addressed them both

Ok I'll be acting as team leader so should the mission get too dangerous I can decide to scrap it but that is solely my decision

Sasuke and Sakura nodded then as they were about to leave Sasuke said

Naruto you've got a visitor

Turning, Hinata Hyuga was standing behind them Naruto went up to her

Hey I thought you were asleep

Yeah couldn't get back to sleep are you going out on that mission?

Yeah

Please be careful

Naruto smiled

Sure

**6:00:00**


End file.
